Yeong-Gi
Yeong-Gi Hirahara, commonly known as Yeong-Gi, is the second son to Randulph Skuli Hirahara. His immediate family members called him by nickname - Nol. He is currently enrolled as a student in Nongke Math and Science Academy (NMSA) and is working in Hirahara Corporation, his father's company. Biography Background Yeong-Gi is the youngest member in the family of Hirahara. Nol is reluctant to live in his family's presence. He resides with his "Nana" instead. When both Yeong-Gi and Kousuke were in their childhood period, Kousuke dispised the way Yeong-Gi chose to approach him because Yeong-Gi adored Kousuke as his big brother but Kousuke angrily scolded the presence of Nol was a mistake.Being the offspring from a different woman (unkown so far)and Randulph his father. Ec18a4d305d161bc7f3e0be41d46bfb7.jpg 9a06e2a5eaa5fbfbf17958a8deb33ea0.jpg 31941539 442879482818206 315456848150921216 n.jpg|Yeong-Gi at rhe formal party large-1.png|Yeong-Gi at restaurant Appearance Yeong-Gi has tousled ginger hair and morning dew green irises. Thick sharp eyebrows that compliment his eyes and hair. Even his nose is straight and kissable to the tip while the Cupid’s bow of his lips remain curved elegantly. The outline of his face is strong though gentle, giving off immediate dream-machine vibes. His body puts every Greek god there ever was to shame. Deliciously muscular in every way, shape, fashion and form on EVERY part. From his facial expressions to the way he walks, everything about him is poetry in motion. Finally signing off his package with perfect white teeth and a great personality. Personality Yeong-Gi has a bright personality and is often chipper. He is seen as a very friendly, approachable person. Unlike Kousuke, Yeong-Gi displays his happier emotions more openly. He is also very persistent as shown in the beginning of his relationship with Shin-Ae. Yeong-Gi is very observant and quick, similar to Kousuke, as they both perceive situations and people's intentions. Yeong-Gi treats people equally no matter what path of life they walk. He is a man who keeps his promises, often saying "you have my word" and fulfilling it afterward. His kind personality can be easily misunderstood or taken for granted, which has taken its turn for him. Initially and even later on-his actions are proved sincerely when Kousuke explained its his natural demeanor. However, when his anger is triggered, Yeong-Gi acts quite aggressively and headstrong, directing his anger to his punching bag rather than expressing those negative emotions verbally. It has been hinted that he has been struggling to contain his internal pain and conflict. On a couple of occasions, his seething pain has vented out in his thoughts and towards Kousuke. (seen in Episode 52). Relationships Shin-Ae Shin-Ae threw her drink at burger joint, accidentally ruining Yeong-Gi's school blazer. They met once again at the Hirahara masquerade,revenge pranking her friends. Yeong-Gi kept offering to help Shin-Ae (even when she thought of him as a pushy stalker ) and blackmailed her for her friendship through donuts. She took him to the hospital after he was drugged in the party (he had a drink someone had prepared to drug Shin-Ae). They became friends after a couple meet-ups and run-ins. She seemed uncomfortable with his endearing compliments and how overbearing for her sake, saying he had a girlfriend and he shouldn't treat her like that. After this, he stopped complimenting so much. He wanted to hire her for the Hirahara company, but his brother opposed him. Yeong-Gi enjoys being around her and cares for her emotional wellbeing. He is persistently hell-bent on becoming closer friends, this being one of his weak points, because he doesn't have many real friends. He shares Shin-Ae's love for food. In chapter 50, Shin-Ae complimented him saying he was handsome, and they both got flustered. Kousuke Kousuke and Yeong-Gi are brothers; however, their relationship is complicated because of hinted past aggressiveness on Kousuke's part. When they were children, Yeong-Gi would frequently attempt to become closer to his brother by bringing birthday gifts, but Kousuke would insult him and destroy them for an angry reason. Presently, Kousuke appears to be making an effort to include Yeong-Gi in the company's activities. Yeong-Gi maintains a steady wariness of his older brother. It is suspected that Kousuke feels an obligation to make up for his past mistakes and constantly attempts to sympathize with Nol. Soushi Soushi and Yeong-Gi are close friends who often hang out with each other outside of school. They have similar personalities, but Yeong-Gi's is slightly more polite. Soushi is one of the only real friends Yeong-Gi has, so Yeong-Gi deeply treasures his time and friendship with Soushi. Dieter Dieter and Yeong-Gi are close friends who like to hang out with each other often. They are similar in that they are both incredibly kind and polite people. Both of them are good friends with Soushi and Shin-Ae. Yeong-Gi cares deeply about Dieter and he tried to lift Dieter's spirits by bringing him and Shin-Ae closer together. Alyssa Alyssa is Yeong-Gi's girlfriend. She frequently blows off his attempts to get together due to her being busy with work. His father tells him the only thing he managed to do for the family is get a famous girlfriend, referring to Alyssa. He seems confused about his feeling towards her. Yui/Randulph While the extent of their relationship is unknown, what has been shown of Yeong-Gi’s feelings towards his parents is that he is utterly terrified of them. The sheer sight of either of them causes Yeong-Gi to tremble in fear. During the Kim Ball, Yui commented on how much he resembles his father and playfully touching his hair to which Yeong-Gi nervously flinched when her hand came close to him, suggesting there may have been history between his “mother”. Fun Facts * The creator of I Love Yoo, Quimchee, revealed that the shape of Yeong-Gi's eyebrows were inspired by Emilia Clarke's eyebrows. * Yeong-Gi's looks take after his father’s a lot. * He does not like tea, for reasons which the author has said are spoilers. * Yeong-gi has frequently been shown to have a six-pack. * There seems to be an as of yet revealed incident in Yeong-Gi’s past that he does not feel comfortable talking about. What this incident is or may relate to is still unknown. The only person so far who is aware of this incident is his brother Kousuke. *Yeong-Gi has freckles but the author has stated she is too lazy to draw them. * Yeong-gi’s family calls him “Nol”, but this is a shortened version of his real name. His full name is actually five words long. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Character